Talk:Bonds That Never Die
Battle Observations * It seem it has capped accuracy, regardless of player's evasion. Although, Adoulin weapons with high parry rate are very effective in blocking its attacks. * Bst 99 (W/E) Sub, Recommend WHM or RDM, but DNC/NIN also. * 1 Gooey Gerald, 2 rewards was all it took to take it down. *I have to wonder how exactly some of these low man parties managed to keep shadows up. As a THF/NIN with over 450 evasion all said and done, and he missed ONCE the entire time. I have vast experience soloing as THF and duoing with the WHM I was with, and I couldn't keep shadows up with a RDM using debuffs. I'm not going to question the validity of these claims outright, but was there some special tactic they used to overcome their lower evasion? (Did counter save you that many shadows?) *I went in solo as 75BLU/NIN and got completely demolished, as I thought I would. He hits hard and fast, and his TP attack "Shock Wave" went through my shadows, hitting for 300+ damage each time and interrupting my spells with knockback. He also seemed to have a rather high defense to physical damage, as my physical blue magic and sword swipes did negligible amounts of damage. After about 45 seconds of spamming as much damage as I could, roughly 699 in all, left him at 95%. I would recommend a full, balanced party to take him down. -Prothescar 09:12, 9 April 2009 (UTC) *Went in with a pickup party: PLD75/NIN, BLU75, BST75/WHM x2, RDM75, WHM67. We completed the fight with about 10 minutes to spare and without too much difficulty. In a second run with the same group, we swapped out one BST (me) for a BLM75. That run resulted in a wipe so we changed around again, swapping the BST back in in place of the WHM. It was a close call on MP, but we got the win again. Both BST used carries. Idun Midgardsormr 21:10, 9 April 2009 (UTC) * My counter rate was abysmally low even with merits and gear as MNK75/NIN37. I'm guessing that to get high enough accuracy to counter effectively, you'd have to swap out all your Haste gear for even more Accuracy and Counter gear than I had. Of course Spharai probably wouldn't hurt, but either way it negates the point of blink tanking since you have long recasts. Damage mitigation seems to be the way to go. --Furyspawn 06:23, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Solo * Easy solo on 99 THF/NIN, Espial set, Espial dagger and other gear standard. Started fight with Acid Bolt, then went behind it for SA. WS and SA as soon as they were ready to use. Behemoth missed relatively often, I didn't expect that after reading the talk page. Behemoth missed about two out of three times. Evasion is at 432, capped. By the time 3rd shadow wore, Utsusemi ni was up again for casting. No special moves were used apart from Howl. Finished fight in somewhat 2 minutes at 100% HP. Kendaron Nov 2014, 13th. Moderate to easy solo on 99Nin/dnc. 425 evade total. Accuracy was no issue (due to acc katana no doubt) and though he did hit (my shadows) frequently I evaded parried (dont forget your Issekigan) and countered quite a bit and only had to resort to Utsusemi: Ichi twice. Keep all debuffs up, slow blind para inhibit tp and also keep Myoshu up on yourself. Having read about it here I fought in the pool and never experienced a spikes effect. Highly recommend an Oynos knife, had I remembered it earlier in the fight I may not have had to use Ichi at all. Also when it gets low on health it appears to use howl 3 times in a row before using shockwave. I had migawari up and it stopped the damage so highly recommend it for the tail end of the fight. Other than that WS only when you're full health and you should be golden. Nukuchan - Quetzalcoatl * 99NIN/DNC SOLO - moderate challenge. main thing to note, go in prepped for dd/tp set, you will rarely evade his attacks so you need to alternate ichi/ni (thats if you dont have af3boots or onyos knife for haste). tank the behemoth in the pond between the 2 rocks and every time he readies shockwave, face toward the small ledge (this way you end up not getting knocked back). i used innin and fought inside the back half of the behemoth. save tp for healing purposes, keep para/slow on him, and when it gets under 25%, watch for 3x howl. prep miga once this happens and it should nullify the dmg. recast time on miga is bad, you will get hit w/ a full howlx3 shockwave before it is up again, just keep hp capped and tp as high as possible. i got down to 123hp at one point, gotta stay focused!! gear setup ~ wpns kamome/merc kris for tp, and applied as much haste/dual-wield as possible. good luck!--Leauce 05:25, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Easy solo 96 rdm/blu, standard melee fight, 37 pdt, dia2/slow2/para2/blind/ss/cocoon/phalanx/pro/shell/barthunder/enstone2. Hits w/o ss up were 0-15, thunder add max 30, only healings came from sanguine which did 943, blizz4 once for 1k+ and he counter with thunderbolt, won under 10mins including buffs. --Aussiearu 20:15, December 22, 2011 (UTC) *Easy solo with Bst/nin 90 Use Nursey Nazuna, let pet timer recount to 2 min and pet attack and heel to water puddle as previously noted by others, pet attack and stand behind mob to melee. Reward should come up 2 times possibly 3 depending on pet hp, upon first pet death call another sheep and snarl to dump hate be sure to stay in the water puddle, familiar pet and reward as needed while you continue to melee from behind. Heith (Odin) * Solo by a skilled NIN/DNC, he is about as tough as NQ Behemoth! ** Tested as NIN/DNC he is alot harder than NQ Behemoth. (Can NOT solo him)(I've solo'd NQ version alot) ** Confirmed that this is MUCH harder than NQ Behemoth. I was able to solo NQ Behemoth as 80MNK/DNC with mid-level gear but was unable to solo Young Behemoth as 90MNK/DNC with high-end gear. ** This simply isnt possible. With Howlx3 sub 25% a Shockwave is going to do far more damage than you are capable of healing off as NIN/DNC alone. The mechanics of this encounter prevent such a thing. Even with liberal use of medicine I don't see it happening. - ** I just tried this as NIN90/DNC45. Even with a strong evasion gear setup (+135 evasion and +25 AGI from gear), I never evaded a single attack. Slow, Blind and Para all landed, but I was still struggling to keep shadows up. I was spending so much time casting Utsusemi that I couldn't build enough TP to heal the damage from Shock Wave. --Lyonheart 18:58, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ** Can be solo'd via NIN90/DNC45. Innin Tanked, and used Enchu +2 (Double Attack)/Kamome. AF3+2 Feet for 5/4 Ni/Ichi shadows is required, and 25% (I had 27%) haste as well. Blind was worthless on the mob, so I only used Hojo + Jubaku. All TP was spent spamming Curing Waltz 3 and keeping haste samba up. A few times I had gotten down to ~400 HP but was able to recover before it WS'd again. Used an Icarus Wing at around 10%, but I only used it to WS. Also brought a Vile Elixir, but was not used. First attempt failed @ 8%. Fight is very difficult, but completely doable by NIN/DNC if lucky, or bringing an icarus wing/healing Items. Wish I had taken Screenshots for proof ><. -Erikthecleric April 28, 2011 * Successfully solo'd 85RDM/42NIN. Gear used Shamshir +1 (str+8 atk +18), Joyuese, Scorpion Harness, Fencing Bracers, Saphire ring, Serket ring, Penients Rope, Loq. Earring, Magnetic Earring, Rainbow Cape, Estoqueurs fuseau +1 legs, Chivalrous chain, errant pigaches, and hedgehog bomb. Used soul sushi as this mob seems to have high evasion. Buffed up inside and rested to full. Kept up barthunder, shadows, phalanx, and stoneskin at all times. Sabetouer and Para II (merited 4/5) then slow II and Blind II with Bio3 (merited 3/5) and poison II. Straight tanked it keeping debuffs up as they wore. 1st attempt at this and I failed using convert once. 2nd attempt convert was never used just managed my MP suffeciently waiting for Death Blossom to be ready. Para II is essential for this fight and if you have good merits in its catagoery and good magic acc then you may be able to use Sabotouer with Blind II instead it helps greatly with misses. Used ice spikes to assist in para effect it proc'ed nicely when he hit me. The end of the fight gets hectic especially if debuffs are wearing off as Young Behemoth begins to spam Shockwave and Thunderbolt (stun effect). The stun sucks so be sure you have a full SS up and you are at full health. PARA!!! PARA!!! PARA!!! thats all I have to say. Paralyze will save you a giant headache in this fight. Behemoth's accuracy is dead on it rarely misses and it can take shadows down quickly. Debuff, keep up all enhancements (barthunder helped tremendously with damage) and if possible keep its Howl dispeled. All in all took me about 20 mins to beat him had 800/1300 HP and 250/808 MP remaining at the end. Good Luck ^^ Goferlips (Sylph) September 28, 2010 * Very easy solo SMN/WHM 90. Garuda, Wind Blade, run away, resummon, rinse, repeat. All in the days work of a HQ SMN. --Tarage 08:04, January 24, 2011 (UTC) ** Confirmed. Tried this myself and it was about a 15-20 minute battle with only one wind blade at the very end. Ate about 8-10 Garuda's before this ended. Only hiccup was when Garuda went to attack and missed thus drawing no hate. The baby Behemoth hit through stoneskin and dropped me to about 60% health. Just ran leaving it to Garuda and healed, reapplied stoneskin and carried on as normal. --Chimera 19:01, April 9, 2012 (UTC) *Pretty easy solo as very well-geared SAM90/WAR45, doing a 2-hour Zerg. Hiradennotachi +2 and capped out WS Gear (200 STR with Food + Hasso). Meditated to 300 TP and waited for Meditate to be ready again. Then i used all buffs + food and started. After 4x Tachi: Fudo he was already dead. So a SAM with a bit weaker gear should be still able to win with 5th/6th WS. *Also a pretty easy solo as a very well-geared MNK90/WAR45. I did not use food, just ran in, used all /ja buffs and tore him down as quick as I could. He died 38 seconds. I attempted to solo this first as MNK/DNC using TP for Curing Waltz III but was unsuccessful. SS cropped and resized to better fit in this space, also this was only my 2nd Victory Smite of the fight, the first did 2826: *Successful solo on 90 SMN/RDM. Won on my second try. My first time I entered without any yag's or hi-either's which was a bad idea. Full AF3+1 gear, plus various equipment from abyssea expansions. I also used garuda and windblade. Ifrit did not seem to put out enough damage. Both predator claws and windblade did on average 1.4k+ damage per time. 4 yags, 4 Hi-ether+1's, 2 super ethers+1, and 1 pro-ether. Pumpkin pie as food. Used pamama drinks for hp regen. rdm refresh used twice. convert never used. Summon your pet and stick it on mob then run back to zone in point and wait to resummon pet. As soon as it has hate, run all the way across the battlefield and wait to resummon. Use windblade(if using garuda) as you run past the mob. (pact drive-by of sorts). Took between 20-25 minutes to win. Fought it on fire/earthday. -Keeley, Phoenix. 8/7/2011 Went in Dual boxed RDM/BLM Refresh II Mainly and SMN/WHM both 90s Started off fine did it on firesday bad idea did it anyways and used Ifrit via caller's Bracers+1 Effect Every other Kite I would BP with Flaming Crush roughly did 1500~ if didn't resist (Low Skilled) started to get aggro while BP around 60%~ then it started to get Rough at 25%~ do to the boost effect he gains almost 1 shotted my summoner so I popped chainspell Cure IV then let my RDM Die he came after my SMN and he got hard and 5%~ almost wiped do to couldn't get Ifrit or avatar off I got a lucky break when he stopped and howled up so I got Ifrit up fast did the Final BP and it was over very hard fight (Switched to SMN and RDM from my Wipe as DNC/NIN and WHM/BLM do to his very high acc rate about 98% with capped Evasion + gear) * Solo'd SAM99/WAR49, buffed with protect5 and shell 5 with mule before fight, Meditate'd (with relic +2 hands for 180TP) waited on recast. popped siegan + third eye berserk and warcry. done Sekka then shoha > konzen-Ittai > shoha Meditate and then just spammed shoha as soon as i hit 100 TP, didnt get hit as third eye was up full time, NM just spammed Howl and only seen 2 anticipations from whole fight. no food used, shoha with sTP trial GK done 3k-5k dmg on NM--Lightvision/Cerberus 17:45, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Testimonials **Very easy solo on BST95/DNC45. Using Anwig -pdt 10%, 2x axes -pdt 10%, primal belt for +5% def, and +2 Ferine body, hands, legs, and feet. Used lvl93 (enhanced using Monster Gloves) War Tiger jug pet. Only hit me once w/ Ground-thunder move. I ran to the opposite side of the field, not so far that i could not see my pet or the behomoths hitpoints. And just let my pet have at it... used TP move Roar on it, paralized for most of the fight and used 3 zeta food biscuits. Fight lasted all of 5 mins. Good luck. ----Xiozen of Fenrir Won with 80 SAM/NIN 80WHM/RDM 80DNC/SAM and a 80 BST/DNC, started reading all the posts for this fight and quickly expected a bad ass fight, we buffed up outside and meditated to 300tp (big mistakes buffs stuck but tp didnt) I tanked behemoth infront of mob and had dnc bst and whm stand to sides and behind so avoid shockwave. Was going to open with a solo dark BUT i read post on SC dmg proc'ing a thunderbolt which with hindsight after our fight I can confirm ws dmg will proc a thunderbolt. Had whm barthundra us and basically hammered away at it, using Yuki and Kasha for blind/para must stress kasha used if you take a sam, para proc rate was fairly high. Used accu food for fight and I as a moderately geared sam had no trouble hitting with sole sushi. Melee hits hit for me for 90~ dmg with enspell hitting 110~, can confirm he loses enspell dmg after using thunderbolt. I did a sc to proc one to test and he lost it for rest of fight though he did use bolt once more during fight. The knockback effect from shockwave is managable I pretty much seigan + third eye tanked between utsu casts, recommend you dont cast utsu til you stopped moving if needed to avoid interupting. WHM + DNC healing kept hp of us all up with no danger of low hp or mp during fight. Dropped this guy within 8 mins if that. Dont know if we just got lucky or he generally is that weak, went in on earthsday just to get little more dmg reduction. Angelous *Won with 75WHM/SCH, 75DNC/NIN, 75PLD/NIN and a 75DRG/WHM. Nothing fancy, just run in and attack. As the WHM I quickly learned to get out of the way of his Knock Back move, so I stood off to the side or behind the behemoth. I dont really recall seeing Thunderbolt but I did watch as whoever-had-hates hp quickly fell into the red. I was often spamming CureV and at times worried for my mp. Luckily the DNC was a very good backup healer. Since buffs stay on inside the BCNM I recommend going in with a full Sublimation. I used Afflatus Solace for the Cure:Stoneskin also since there wasnt much curing to be done asside from just curing. In the end we won with hp in the white, me with about 100mp left, nobody used 2hours and nobody died. Felt a bit scary, just make sure you have plenty of cure power. -Dausy *Just went in with Nin/Dnc x2 (or so we thought), Sam/Nin, and Whm/Sch.. Well, one of the Nins fell asleep, so we were trying it with 3. We wiped with it at 10%, and I only got off two of my WSs from Meikyo.. Basically once he hits about 35% or so he'll unlock his stun move, which can be very difficult to deal with without a second healer. Honestly, with the 4th person I wouldn't have needed my 2hr I think. Hate was a bit loose at the start but once that was under control we did ok, until I died >.<.Aineko 03:55, 10 April 2009 (UTC) *Went in with MNK/NIN RDM/WHM DRG/WHM, did great until about 15% when it shockwaved the MNK for over 1200 damage. DRG took it down 10% more but again shockwave hit for 900 and killed him. Saw shockwave do anywhere from 300-1260 damage, so be careful about that. We had no two hours, probably would have won had we not already used them. *Won with 75WHM/BLM, NIN/WAR, RNG/NIN, RDM/WHM and RDM/NIN (me). Buffed outside, went in, NIN straight tanked it, while the others stood on the back of the mob. It was a smooth fight. The mob AoE Stun can be bad for NIN but the WHM had Cure:Stoneskin so it could hold the attacks while he was still stunned. I missed a lot during the fight so I would recommend the RDMs to stay /whm or /blm if you have a tank. I used Enstone II and realized he must have quite low magic def, cause my Enspell was making more damage then me. Throughout the fight the WHM 2h to remove Stun effects, but wasn't really needed. At about 15% the tank was almost one-shotted and died. RNG then 2h, and as the Behemot walked to get him, I Chainspelled Blizzard III and finished him off. Lisamarie 16:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC) *PLD/NIN, PLD/NIN, and WHM/SCH won with little time left on the clock. Atonement required, icarus wings help, sushi is valuable. Experience required. Aretumis 2:57, 15 April 2009 (UTC) *Won with WHM\SMN, RDM\WHM, DRG\THF, BLM\WHM, MNK\NIN, SMN\WHM. pretty easy. MNK did the tanking, rdm put a constant phalnax 2 on him. the drg and smn helped to DD. shockwave hurt a little bit, but MNK was good at keeping shadows up, and cures were fast. at some points garuda took hate and turned the behemoth as it did shockwave which hurt the mages a little. Also at some points he did the lightning AOE that did stun as well, which "almost" killed the mnk tank, but the stun wore fast enough to cure him up again. By the time he was dead, mp was pretty low so for the duration of the fight it wasn't really an issue. didn't take too long, easy as cake with the right set up! ---remora 05/17/09 *There are a few duoable combinations that work for this fight. RDM/NIN and SCH/RDM is one for example. This fight would be very hard to solo given that thunderbolt is a pretty long-range stunning move & shadow stripper --Aclariont 10:25, 30 May 2009 (UTC) *Wiped with PLD/NIN, SAM/NIN, BLU/NIN, WHM/BLM at around 10%. Tried again with the BLU switched to RDM/WHM, and fight went much smoother; we won with no trouble. We had the PLD and SAM stand between the Behemoth and a wall so that Shockwave wouldn't keep knocking them all over the place (the terrain in this place sucks for mages trying to run around to stay away from the front of the mob while still being able to cast on the melees). He doesn't use Thunderbolt too often (or didn't either of our two fights), but Barthundra was nice for the times he did (cut the damage down by about 25%, with 2 Barspell merits, Blessed Briault, and Afflatus Solace). When he gets low on HP and starts spamming Howl, healers should get ready to heal the melees after he uses Shockwave. I kept Cure V ready for the SAM, while the RDM was ready to cure the PLD (and the PLD ready to cure himself :P). The SAM also used Meikyo Shisui at the end to finish it off faster, which helped, since MP was starting to get low after a few strong Shockwaves. --Kyrie 22:43, October 18, 2009 (UTC) * Failed as NIN/WAR, DRG/WHM, WHM/SCH due to mp issues. * Duoable by skilled MNK/NIN and WHM/SCH. * Tried to trio as SAM/NIN, WAR/NIN, SMN/WHM, failed horribly * Tried to trio NIN/DNC, WHM/BLM, RDM/BLM failed. * Easily killed with x1 RDM/BLM and x3 SMN/SCH. RDM wasn't needed but kept DoT and debuffs on the Young Behemoth. Fight was somewhat lengthy but could easily be done with x3 SMN. * Beat with MNK/NIN BLM/WHM RDM/WHM BRD/WHM. Treat like a mini-salvage boss. MNK 100 fists for hate @ start, rdm and brd keep haste, march, slow, and elegy up, and just wear him down. Never came close to losing. * Easily killed PLD/WAR NIN/WAR RDM/BLM x3 * Balanced party with good healing support and PLD tank recommended. * Won with trio RNG/NIN SMN/WHM RDM/WHM. SMN used Ramuh and RNG kited when Ramuh was down. Kept Shadowbind for dangerous moments. Won with 17 minutes left. * Tried to trio with SMN/WHM, PLD/RDM and RDM/WHM and failed horribly. Won with BRD/WHM, NIN/WAR, SAM/NIN, MNK/NIN and RDM/WHM with 20mins to spare! Enjoy~! KillerAngel. * Trioed with WHM/SCH, RDM/WHM, and MNK/NIN with little trouble. Slow but steady is the key here. * Doing this with LS today, 4 ppl, 2x sam/nin, rdm/whm, and whm/sch.. first round lose @ 30% but one of the LS member found a secret to this... NM will counter when you cast flash, or any spells to it, including any effect from skillchain.. so 2nd round when we try, 2 sam's only using gekko, no spell cast to the nm (except para2, slow2 which seems not to be countered).. won really easy! *Trioed by PLD/RDM WHM/SCH COR/RNG. Difficult but doable. *NIN/WAR RDM/WHM WHM/SCH SCH/RDM win. Got hairy at the end, with better strategy it would've been cake. Cryohelix triggers thunderbolt, maybe drain also. *Easily Beaten with PLD/NIN WHM/SCH MNK/NIN, WAR/NIN and BRD/WHM. BRD did double march on the melee and pld until around 50% when pld was running low on mp and Pianissimo ballad X2 on the pld. The whitemage kept para and slow on the Behemoth, while the brd kept elegy on. Warcry was finaled, and that seemed to lock it into trying to keep it up and stoped it from doing harmful tp moves. The paladin held back on doing flash except when nessesary to hold hate to keep it from countering. *Easy fight with PLD/NIN, THF, THF, RDM, BRD. Slow fight but no deaths.Natsuchii 22:13, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *Easy fight. PLD/NIN, BLU, WAR, WHM and RDM. Nothing special. Dispelled Howl just in case. Dragonar 05:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) * Picked off this fight with NIN/WAR, BRD/WHM, RDM/WHM, WHM/BLM. We chose to do it the "Marathon" way and the ninja did virtually all the damage. His TP moves aren't really TP moves sub 50% when he basically Howls 1-3 times then uses Shockwave. Even with 2 Dispel's for Howl and Barthundra/Phalanx2 running the Howled Shockwave's did 800 dmg. Nin+Brd makes the Behemoth's extreme accuracy an afterthought. The encounter can be fought without an Ichi being cast. The encounter was long, ~24minutes, but was an easy victory. * Completed DUO, 80RDM/NIN and 80BRD/WHM. BRD would keep Lightning Carol and mix between haste and balled songs at RDMs request while he tanked. Good magical/physical- gear set and skills with solo'ing help greatly, and Slow 2/Elegy are a must. Got messy towards the end as it started spamming TP moves but we were able to pull off the victory with a big Chainspell nuke finish.--HawkNZ 16:25, August 15, 2010 (UTC). *Very easy duo for RDM85/WHM42 SAM85/NIN42, opened up with 2hr Fudo spam, took the NM down to 40% and the rest of the fight just tanked it like I would anything on SAM, Seigan and Third eye only when I couldnt get Ichi up, very easy fight, I don't see how anyone could possibly fail with in this fight. **Very important, remember to take off seigan in the middle of casting Ichi, it will not only keep third eye active if the mob double attacks, but you wont get hit by the retarded recast timer / casting time, also my haste setup has 23% haste, didn't bother equipping my pdt-% set if seigan / third eye were down and couldn't get ichi or ni up, the NM was pitifully weak. **SS taken in Southern San'doria S, Jhes being a friend of mine who had teleported me around to speed things up prior to doing the fight: Fighting the Young Behemoth in the small pond When the mission first came out we attempted this fight a few times (PLD/NIN, SAM/NIN, RDM/WHM, WHM/BLM) and had troubles with the amount of damage the Behemoth would do so quickly after stripping shadows, prompting us to have to kite during our first couple of tries. Due to the mob's slow speed, kiting is an option but it does seem to have TP regain and wanted to do WS moves whenever the kiter was in range, and would often use its Howl move while we waited for the SAM to come out of weakness. Because we didn't want it to have such a high level of buffs when we re-engaged, we asked the RDM to dispel the mob as it ran by, and at one point the WHM (Mariane of Fenrir) noticed that when it ran through the puddles of water in the centre of the battlefield, the RDM's Dispel would be shown as having no effect. Mariane realised that the act of the mob running into the water caused it to dispel at least the shock spikes, if not the overall Howl effect. When ready, we fought him in the larger puddle, with myself (the PLD tank) having my back to the upright stone to prevent knockback. This seemed to immediately dispel the shock spikes and he was much more manageable and we won. It is possible this has since been corrected, but might be a strategy worth looking into if anyone wants to verify the effect of positioning in the small pond/water puddle.Chiaki 21:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) --We fought this today with it standing in water and at no point in the entire fight did we notice any kind of spikes.-- 3/3/10 --Solo, 99PLD/49WAR Ochain/Almace, prime gear. Fairly straighforward, just grabbed it and backed into a corner, the dmg>mp conversion on Ochain allowed me to cure enough to keep hp topped off and ws when I had tp. Didn't even need to switch into MDT/MDB gear for it's JA's, didn't use thunderbolt once, only shock wave, which hit for 2-300 mostly, 599 highest. Had Red curry bun on, kept berserk and aggressor up, CDC was hitting it for 1200-2000. took maybe 5 minutes.JavX23 23:26, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Accuracy Discussion I moved this here because it didn't serve a purpose on the main page.Ringthree 23:17, June 11, 2010 (UTC) *Has extremely high accuracy. Can double and triple attack. (Note: A Thief with over 450 evasion from traits, gear and skill was missed once in over 18 attacks, one blink tank is not recommended.) :*Paladin/Ninja with only +10 evasion skill resulted in a 12% evasion (not utsusemi evades) rate on this mob on parsers, previous reports may be incorrect. ::*Is that including all the times it was blind from Flash, perhaps? Dragonar 04:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC)